


Honeymoon Afternoon

by Starfoxfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfoxfan/pseuds/Starfoxfan
Summary: Zuko and Suki make love on their honeymoon.





	Honeymoon Afternoon

Zuko and Suki laughed in the orange sunlight as they leaped from the ship onto the small island, their heart rates growing with each step on the large, winding stone stairway that led to the ornate villa uphill. Zuko pushed firmly on the large, heavy, decorated door and the two slid inside. The interior was lit a glorious orange by torches on several thick pillars, and they made their way through the otherwise uninhabited building up another broad staircase, up, up to the bedchamber that was the sole room on the top floor. 

At the top of the stairs the door opened to reveal the sunset in full splendor filling the entire room, sparkling off the smooth red sheets of the high four-poster bed which stood on a raised round platform in the center, draped with fluffy curtains and a rug. Zuko wore a red yukata with gold crests and lining, and Suki wore a long, heavy white robe. But these weren't needed anymore. Zuko began to slip open the yukata, Suki untied the dress and they let the garments slide from them. They had nothing to hide and everything to share with each other, their bodies on full display for one another. 

Their eyes widened and their heartbeats quickened. They stepped very close to each other and their lips met before they sunk into the bed. Instinctively Zuko laid down face up and Suki turned around and laid down upon his toned body facing the opposite direction. As true lovers they mutually tasted the most intimate parts of each other’s bodies as Zuko’s mouth lavished her slit and his hands caressed her breasts and Suki took him fully into her mouth and moaned and suckled deeply. Their emotions soared to lavish heights unknown in all their lives as they were immersed in the most intimate form of sex. Before long they moaned together in the furthest depth of orgasm, tasting one another all the more intimately while Zuko’s seed sprang directly through Suki’s throat.

They pulled apart and firmly held each in the other’s arms, and rested before meeting in sexual contact again, when Zuko laid atop her and entered her womanhood, sparking a loving moan from them both. His hands caressed her breasts and held her close as her hands surrounded him and they kissed with long, tender kisses. They relished in their growing ecstasy and together again quivered with orgasm, Zuko’s seed rushing into Suki’s eager womb, uniting the two forever. Heavy sighs filled the air as they fell limp, arms around one another, holding one another close, looking forward to the rest of their nights together.


End file.
